Eurolove
by AnnaKatic
Summary: Poli Genova, who represented Bulgaria at ESC 2016, under the influence of certain circumstances loses her voice. But Genova doesn't give up and comes up with a brilliant but completely crazy idea...
1. Chapter 1

Energetic and unbelievably talented singer from Bulgaria Poli Genova always knew that music wouldn't be the only occupation of hers, because destiny would bring her new and new surprises and unforeseen situations almost every day...One day she'd be invited to a culinary show, the other day she'd be asked to read a short passage from her favorite book at a kids' festival, or she'd be asked to be a host of some new show...and she would sit and think what she wants to pick today. This is how the singer's flamboyant life was getting more colors and Poli was extremely happy about it. Though she wasn't the only one to jump in her sit because of it. Hundreds of her fans around the world were basically living on her social media, waiting for news or pictures to come up and casting lots of warm compliments upon her. And, of course, they wouldn't miss an opportunity to invite Poli to their country, city, village etc. And this time, thanks to her sense of adventure and stage friends, Poli will discover completely unexpected and unexplored role for herself, and soon you'll find out more about it.

A fer months after Eurovision Poli unexpectedly loses her voice. Well, not that unexpectedly. She just became a victim of a very widespread enemy of all singers. Rehearsals, Eurovision, endless parties, crowds of fans, concerts and other stuff were just tearing poor Poli apart. You can't even count how many times she would go out on stage with that wide and beautiful smile of hers and she would completely and utterly give all her energy and love to the audience, singing this iconic "Ooooh, dai mi lyobovta!" line again and again and again.

People were constantly wondering how she manages to always stay so positive and, what's more, spread this energy all over the place. But, who cares? It's not that necessary for them to know it, because that's why they love her. When Poli was a little girl she learned one simple life lesson from her grandmother - "the audience doesn't care what you really feel inside. You are an artist, that's why you should bring the light no matter what". And all her life Poli remembered these words. Her grandmother was absolutely right, however a few weeks of insanely hard work broke the stone on which this rule was carved. During this whole time Poli's been suffering from an unbearable pain in her throat, as if a hundred of well-sharpened knifes were stacked into it, but the singer wasn't the one to give up that easily, that's why she continued to perform, pushing the pain into a small drawer with a metal lock. But one morning she woke up and realized that her vocal cords were no longer under her control.

She was devastated and for a long time she just sat in her apartment, locked up from everything and everyone. For the sake of the treatment she even had to cancel a few of her concerts and interviews which was completely unacceptable for her. Poli got used to spending all her time outside of home, singing, socializing, helping people...and now she was forced to give it all up and spend her days trying to get her voice back by taking various medications and herbal potions.

One day Poli was surfing the Internet for boredom's sake and sipping yummy tea she brought from one of her trips from her favorite cup with little hearts. And suddenly she felt a strong urge to just get up and go out. She tossed her dressing gown away along with cozy pink slippers, and put on her favorite ripped jeans, tank top and sneakers. She also put on some mascara, winked to herself in the mirror and she was absolutely ready for new adventures.

After having been locked for a good amount of days, the doors of her apartment opened and shiny and smiley Poli Genova was out to conquer the world. It was the day when, without any explanations, she went and rented a small building. Friends and family couldn't understand what was happening and what she came up with this time, but the singer would refuse to tell anything until a nice pinkish-blue sign appeared on the entrance - "Eurolove. Marriage agency".

Poli was standing outside of the building and she was smiling proudly to herself. She felt that she can do it. Poli was sure that her idea would have a great outcome. But there was one unsolved problem that she was facing at the moment – she had to find partners.

That perky smile of hers was instantly replaced by a confused look. Poli scratched her shaved head, all lost in thoughts, and then took her phone out of the pocket to look up her contacts, hoping there would be at least someone who would agree to help. Hardly had she time to press the Unblock button, the screen of her phone lit up and a nice tune could be heard from one tiny speaker. She could see the callers name and a picture of herself hugging Amir. Genova smiled and accepted the call.

\- Amir! Hello! - she shouted with almost recovered voice after a long period of keeping her mouth shut and taking loads of medications.

\- Hey, Poli! How are you? I haven't heard anything from you in a long time. Is everything okay?

\- Oh, everything's okay and even better! - she replied with joy and with a smirk appearing on her cute face she continued, - Amir, what are you up to this week?

\- Oh, I'm very ve-e-ery busy! - answered Amir sarcastically, which evidently upset Poli for a moment, and after a short pause he continued, - Hey! Chin up! I can hear you, you know?

It was true, Poli really got a little upset and she said with a sigh:

\- No, it's okay, I was just... - but she was suddenly interrupted by a frenchman:

\- I'm going to be in Sofia with a concert these days, we could catch up!

As if electrical shock these words stroke thought the Bulgarian's body and a smile formed on her face once again. Poli was as excited as that one time in London when she and Amir were singing together and she basically crushed him in her embrace.

\- Aaaaaaamir, I adore you! I have so much to tell you about! I have an excellent idea, and I know that you are going to love it and you will be able to help me! - excitedly jabbered blonde while on the other end of the line Amir was enjoying hearing her voice. - For how long are you planning to stay in Sofia? - and the flow of a sweet sound of her voice stopped. There was no answer.

\- Hello? Amir? You're there?

\- Oh, umm, yes! Yes! Sorry! - woke up from his dream Haddad. - I'm planning on staying for a few days..you know, to see the city.. - he was making up his answers as best as he could.

\- Awesome! - yelled Poli once again, - I will show you around, but then you're going to help me! Okay, go pack your stuff, but pack a bit more than you planned, you'll have to stay way longer. Oh, for god's sake, just move in with me!

Amir could hardly follow the unstoppable flow and tempo of his friend's speech, having time only to say something like "umm..", "wait wh...".

\- Okay! Okay! - could finally say a word the frenchman. - But about moving in situation..you weren't serious, were you? And what is this all about, huh?

\- Haha, you can't ask me any questions, - teased Poli, - I'll tell you everything when we meet. There's no way I'm telling you anything right now.

\- Oh. My. God. You're such a tease, Genova! - he played her card.

\- Okay, I gotta go! Mwah mwah! See ya! - the girl hurried to finish the call to avoid any further questions. She put her phone back into the pocket and once again looked at the sign on the building, and breathing in fresh summer air she looked up to the sky and wished that everything works out just fine.

Having finished the phone call, Amir sat on the windowsill and with a dreamy look on his McDreamy face was replaying his conversation with Poli in his head over and over again. Soon nostalgia took over him and he went back to the beginning of May, to the time of his life that he had during Eurovision. Since that time Amir knew that there's no point arguing with the adventuress that Poli Genova is. All he could do now was to just accept the offer and dive into magical and unexplored word of her mind. The speed with which she generated different ideas amazed everyone at the contest. Maybe that was the reason why everyone tried to stay close to her no matter where they were – sightseeing, going shopping or just chit-chatting. Poli was an epicenter of positivity. Everybody knew that if they heard a ringing laughter it must've belonged to the shiny Bulgarian who was probably in the middle of telling someone her amazing stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the whole period of time left to her friend's arrival Poli spared no pains and time to develop her project. Every morning after jogging, the only place for her to go was the spot she had rented previously. The songstress could spend hours here, having completely forgotten about her career. Once she even caught herself thinking of how much she had been missing this tranquility in her so rapidly developing star life. Now our "Miss Smarty Pants" with a pencil and a sheet of paper in her hands, was treading around the room, inspecting the interior, dreaming something up and making notes; however, closest mates of hers could only guess, what was going on inside her blonde half-shaved head at that moment. It all was top secret.

While inventing the design for her future studio, the girl could completely trust her own outstanding aesthetic taste, and that was one more reason for her to recall those childish drawing skills that she has almost forgotten about. Poli was so absorbed by her new business that she hasn't even noticed the moment of falling asleep. Only in the morning, awoken among dozens crumpled sketches, markers and samples of wallpaper colors, she realized that today is that very day when Amir comes to her motherland.

"My goodness…" – she thought while collecting the things she had swept down off the table at night. As soon as everything was in order, Poli grabbed an apple and dashed to meet the Frenchman.

Luckily, she managed to catch him at the airport, so gaily she rushed to throw herself on his neck.

This scene touched the hearts of everyone who witnessed it, and the sneakiest individuals among the staff and passengers were trying to do their best to take a couple of snapshots remaining unnoticed. Within seconds those photos appeared on Instagram and immediately caused a sensation, as the absence of any new stuff from their idol has been keeping Little Criminals somewhat frustrated recently.

After a warm greeting the couple set off for the café, 'cause they both knew that food has always been a pleasant supplement to a conversation of any topic. Here in the cozy and unobtrusive atmosphere of the nearest eatery the Bulgarian girl let the idea slip out of her lips for the first time.

-You never stop surprising me, Genova! – Amir replied, chasing the macaroni all over his plate.

The songstress effectively tipped back in her chair, holding a plastic cup filled with her favorite non-alcoholic strawberry cocktail.

\- So what do you say? Are you with me or what? – she asked under accompaniment of a chirring sound of her straw.

\- To ship the contestants? Seriously? – the Frenchman glared at her from under his forehead. Afterwards he suddenly stopped for a little while from eating his dish so enthusiastically:

\- OMG! Don't look at me like that… Ugh, what are you doing to me?

Indeed, Poli was absolutely aware of Amir's weak point – he never could resist her "puppy eyes". Discovering this phenomenon dates back to the grand ESC 2016, where more than once the songstress would make him share some yummies with her by means of only one appropriate look.

Having made a YES-gesture in the air, now the girl was finishing her drink with a great satisfaction. In the process of drinking she continued making eyes at her confused interlocutor, who would not simply accept his natural weakness for feminine wiles:

\- You won't let me go anyway, would you? - was the only defending argument of his side. – You know, your creativity really amazes me. I've neither heard, nor done anything alike in my whole life! And I'm ready to become your partner only for the sake of discovering what your crazy idea gonna turn out to be. – Amir gave Poli a broad, shiny 32-teeth smile and got an air-kiss from her in response.

After lunch the couple made their way to Poli's decent habitation, where she planned to settle her friend, providing him enough rest after his flight. Apart from feeling overwhelming happiness about Amir's arrival, the girl finally got what she wanted – she's found herself a partner.

\- Wow! That's a hell of a life you've got here, Genova! – noticed Amir, having hardly stepped across the threshold of Poli's flat.

Indeed, the process of selecting the design for her apartment had taken her a good amount of time, but now, to tell the truth, Poli was very proud of it. If one took a quick look at her antechamber, than he could immediately say that there is a creative personality living here. Although the walls in the corridor were painted cream, a small closet and a shoe-rack were of bright red color, which at once attracted the eye of the viewer. In front of the door there was hanging a huge mirror framed by highlights like those in Hollywood movies, and it had a word "Любовта" handwritten on its surface. Later Poli explained that it was her friend Yana from LaTiDa-band, who had become an author of this masterpiece, which was considered by the hostess to be quite matching to the rest of the interior. To the right of the closet there were two doorways, and as Amir understood, behind one of them his future shelter was hidden. To the left side there was a nice perspective opening in front of the guest's eyes on both the adjacent kitchen and the living room.

Poli had quite a modernistic kitchen, if the time of its designing considered. Its black-and-white varnished furniture perfectly harmonized with built-in appliances of a light-metallic shade. From above the bar counter various goblets were hanging, which brought a smile to Amir's face. The sight of them refreshed a memory in his head of what a partymaker that timid little blondie can be. However, he continued exploring the unknown corners of the new spot with even bigger interest.

Next to the counter there were two bar chairs all covered in leather and standing out in all their beauty. A bit further of them a rather comfortable grayish couch full of small scarlet cushions was placed. Furthermore those soft details of Poli's couch were quite a good matching to the antechamber furniture. In front of the couch Amir noticed a pretty but rather plain coffee table with a pile of magazines on the lower ledge. Then he turned his gaze at the Plasma TV of an impressive size embedded into the wall, and under the telly he found a pair of stereosystem loudspeakers – Poli must be a huge fan of loud music. The walls everywhere were decorated with Poli's black-and-white framed photos that demonstrated the most memorable moments of her life. And the last but not least detail of the apartment was a really large window that became the major source of daylight in her hospitable habitation. The widow was softly covered with the curtains of the same cream color as the walls had.

Poli gave Amir a few minutes to look around and meanwhile with a broad smile on her face she took his suitcase.

\- Come on, it's not a museum! Let me show you to your room.

She passed through the corridor and stopped at one of the doors. The guest followed her lead. Inside of the room he saw an ordinary neatly done double bed, a wardrobe with a mirror, a small window and one more door leading to the bathroom.

\- I like it here! – said the Frenchman resting his body on the bed.

\- Great! - the hostess squeaked. – And now enjoy your rest before the concert. We'll talk about business later. – she broke into a smile with a thought of how wonderful working with Amir might be, and having blown him one of her special kisses, she fluttered out of the room.

Hardly had he managed to utter a word in reply, that he saw her joyfully skipping along to the kitchen, whispering lyrics to herself. Poli wouldn't stop surprising him with her optimism and that childish ingenuousness predominating in her character. It has become obvious for Amir that the new project was of primary importance for Poli, as he had noticed a spark in her eyes while listening to that plan of hers. That's why he was 100% sure now, that under no circumstances would he let his dear friend down and he would make every effort for her to carry this crazy idea out.

Moving her feet restlessly around the kitchen Poli was brewing the tea. Swept up in excitement she couldn't wait for Monday to finally show Amir to her premise. The songstress was really looking forward to hearing his opinion of the lay-out and the design samples created by her; and she thought she'd probably die of curiosity about her friend's suggestions about the coziest and the most fashionable design solution.

The flow of that sweet dreaming was suddenly interrupted by a notification sound in her phone. The girl grabbed her device and looked at the screen. There was a Twitter-notification from Hovi Star whom she had chummed up with at the Eurovision.

"More hashtags than text, probably…" the songstress thought to herself and with an involuntary smile on her face she opened the message. The smile broadened, as indeed, hashtags were predominating in his tweet, - "Just as I said!" Having liked the post with a cute photo of Hovi holding some chilly drink in his hand, she took a note of those very hashtags.

 _"Time to relax! #Bulgaria #Burgas #summer #drinks #rest #fun #beach"_ – the tweet said.

\- What a bug! – burst from her lips. – Came to Bulgaria without any word of warning! - Poli bent her brows, slipped her phone into the pocket and holding a cup of tea she dropped herself on a couch. Having barely taken a sip of tea she immediately rested the cup back on the table. She quickly popped her phone out again and opened the same hapless tweet.

 _"#Bulgaria #Burgas #summer #rest"_. Bulgaria… Burgas… rest…

\- That's it! – cried Poli out in a husky voice, and at that very moment regretted it, as her throat gave her a sudden pang.

At once Poli jumped out of the couch, rushed to the fridge to scratch a couple of words in her mini-notepad. Then she pulled a spare key set out of the shelf and put it on the bar counter. Afterwards she hurried to her room, where she dropped her passport and some things into her backpack, fetched her keys and stormed out of the apartment.

Meanwhile, having taken a shower Amir brushed his wet curls up, put his summer pants along with a white t-shirt on and left his room.

\- Hey, Poli! – he called moving along the corridor. There was no answer. He didn't find her neither in the kitchen, nor in the living-room. The man went back to the door of her room.

 ***knock-knock**

\- Poli, you there? May I come in? – Silence was his only response. When Amir dared to open the door, he saw nothing but a clean and shiny room behind it.

\- Where's she gone? – the Frenchman kept on wondering.

He entered the kitchen again and approached to the fridge in search of something chilly for a drink. Suddenly the note hanging on the fridge door caught his eye. It had definitely been written in a hurry:

 _"I'll explain it later. There's plenty of food here. Keys are on the bar. Good luck at the concert! Kisses to you, Poli"._

\- Oh, Lord! What's on her mind this time? – sighed Amir and opened the fridge.


End file.
